


warming winter

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael performs a good deed for some of Alex's neighbors.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	warming winter

**Author's Note:**

> I know most places are no longer getting snow, but I've had this idea for a while and if I waited any longer then it would be summer. So this is not the most thought out, but I needed to get something down.

Alex was making his way back to the living room when he pulled his phone out to check the time. Michael had told him he would be there a half hour ago, and while the snow had pretty much stopped and he knew Michael was an expert at driving in it, Alex’s heart clenched with a pang of worry. He was trying to decide if a text or straight call would seem less frantic when a sparkle through his front window caught his eye. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex peered through the windows at Michael’s truck sitting in his driveway, illuminated by the porch lights. But everything was still. Furrowing his eyebrows, Alex grabbed his coat, boots and crutches to head outside. 

Michael’s truck was empty and Alex moved toward the end of the driveway, his path being lit perfectly as the freshly fallen snow was reflecting the moonlight. It was silent out, and while the street had been plowed, it was still perfectly white, the gray slush from cars and the dirt from the road not yet visible. It brought a sense of calm and peace to Alex, but then again order and cleanliness always did. He glanced up and down the street, finally seeing a figure a few houses down covered in shadows. He’d recognize Michael no matter how dark it was. 

“Hey,” Michael said nonchalantly as Alex approached him. Michael walked over and wrapped him in a quick hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“What are you doing down here? When did you get here?” Alex tried to pull Michael back up the street toward his house but he was unmoving. 

“About 20 minutes ago,” Michael shrugged. He glanced back at the driveway and Alex watched the fluffy snow move to the side, droplets of it floating around them and glittering in the air. 

“Guerin!” 

“It’s fine, no one will notice; it’s late and none of your neighbors have cameras it seems.” Alex stared at him wide-eyed and was trying to think of what to say when Michael continued. “When I got here, a plow had just gone down your street. So I may have cleared the snow from the end of your driveway with my telekinesis so I could get in. But then I remembered the old woman who lives next to you and the man who leaves for work at 4am across the street, so I figured I would quickly clear the ends of their driveways too.” 

Alex looked across the street and then down, noticing that the ends of all the driveways in his eye range were cleared of snow. 

“Michael…” Alex said lovingly as a smile spread across his face. Michael shrugged again and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Alex sighed deeply, watching his own breath billow around the both of them. 

“Where is your coat?” Alex asked, pulling back from Michael and raking his eyes over his entire body. 

“I wasn’t really planning on wearing many clothes tonight,” Michael smirked. Alex laughed and took his hand in his, pulling him back toward his house with no resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
